


Turning Page

by chickennuggetss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst, pocket lint sized fluff, sorry @ brexit clowns for making u all sad at this, therapist!steve, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Two years after escaping H.Y.D.R.A's clutches Bucky was back to normal. Or so he thought....





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> huge ass tw im sorry :(

Ever since he had escaped H.Y.D.R.A, Bucky Barnes has been seeing a therapist. Granted, it may have taken a month for Natasha Romanoff to persuade the ex-assassin to talk about his feelings but Bucky chose to try. All he had wanted was to feel normal again, and if seeing a therapist was what it'd take then so be it. 

Bucky didn't want Natasha coming with him to the therapist's office. He knew this was something he had to do alone because God, how could Bucky get himself back in the dating field if he needed someone holding his hand all the time? Natasha understood though, but she had made it known several times that she was always going to be around if Bucky ever found himself needing a familiar face.

 

"Good morning, Sargeant Barnes" was how Steve began every meeting. It was safe to say Steve Rogers was well-informed on Bucky Barnes. Steve was a stickler for comfort and all he had wanted was for Bucky to feel at ease in these regular meetings. Bucky quite enjoyed being called 'Sargeant Barnes' again, it had reminded him of simpler times. Before the mess known as H.Y.D.R.A.

"I had a nightmare again last night," Bucky started one snowy Wednesday; prompting Steve to pull out his notebook. "It was H.Y.D.R.A coming to get their revenge. They decided to go after everyone I care about or have spoken to these past three months. They came for Sam, they came for Nat. They even came to take you. I'm used to the nightmares and the flashbacks-" Bucky stopped himself, he didn't know where to go from there without sounding bat-shit crazy.

Bucky sniffled slightly and Steve just pushed his box of tissues towards the man. "I'm used to not sleeping, y'know. I haven't slept much since then anyway. It was part of their extensive list of rules that I had to be ready when they needed me. It's been hard adjusting since then" Bucky mumbled. Through teary eyes, he could see the design of the tissue box and he cracked a sad smile.

"You remembered?" Bucky asked, incredulous. 

"Course I did, Sargeant Barnes. You'd mentioned one meeting that you rather enjoyed a lemon and daisy pattern so I scoured the internet until I could get this box custom-designed for you" Steve had explained, heat rushing towards his cheeks.

That moment was a pivotal moment in their blossoming relationship. That's when Bucky and Steve both _**knew**_.

 

Two years later and Bucky couldn't believe the progress he had made. 

It was a snowy Wednesday morning when Steve woke up to the feeling of his love, Sargeant Bucky Barnes, idly tracing his jawline. "Penny for your thoughts?" his voice had brought Bucky out of his trance with a sappy smile.

"Just thinkin' about us, doll. How much of an impact you've made on my life" Bucky's eyes had filled with tears and this time he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"'S okay to cry, Buck" Steve reached his hand up to cup Bucky's cheek; his thumb automatically moving to wipe a lone tear.

"I love you, Stevie" he murmured through his tears. In all of his life, nobody had known Bucky to be so soft, so gentle. But he was.

"And I love you"

 

Three months later and Steve found himself standing in front of a small crowd; a crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

"Bucky's trauma was painfully obvious to almost everyone from the way he carried himself. He had become this broken shell of a man and I had the pleasure of being one of the first people to see a change in him. In the time I had counselled him, I fell in love with him. 

We had always said we would wait another million years of each other if needed. I had the undying pleasure of being his and I truly would wait a lifetime for that man. There are so many positive things I could say about him. His touch was so warm, so gentle. Everyone had seen him smile at some point in life, but I was the only one to see his real smile. He used to blush when he'd smile and Bucky would find it so embarrassing but I loved it. I'd do anything to see this smile again. 

His lip would curl when he concentrated. It was barely noticeable but I knew Bucky and I knew what to look for. Our love was undying, undefeatable and unstoppable. Our love could've ended wars and brought about world peace. Our love was ours, and it shall die with us" Steve was crying by the end of his speech. Through teary eyes, he could tell everyone else was too.

His mind had shut off during the rest of the funeral. Losing the only man he'd ever loved was painful and it had turned his world black. 

He didn't stay long after the funeral. He just wanted to cry himself into a deep sleep.

 

" _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_ " could be heard from a record player when Natasha and Sam found Steve's body six months later. 

Nobody spoke at his funeral, but tears were shed when he was buried next to Bucky.

 

Their love was theirs and had died with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not crying it's just raining heavily in my room


End file.
